


Letting Go

by miss_xip



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fighting, Kisses, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: "NO! Victor! Victor!" Sherlock screams, reaching for his Alpha on the ground."Shut up!" The much bigger alpha holding him shoves him back against the concrete wall, rounding on Victor."Victor!" The Omega screeches as the strange alpha kicks Victor once more, the snap of his neck being heard.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes and Victor Trevor were a young couple-- bonding at the early age of 14 years old.

While many adults frowned upon this, no one could deny that Victor and Sherlock were meant to be. The Alpha and Omega were so unbelievably compatible, no one could stand in their way.

They mated one evening after school, when Sherlock's first Heat suddenly appeared out of nowhere. This forced Victor into his first Rut, and the two have been inseparable ever since.

Now, at 17 years old, the two have graduated high school and moved into a small apartment on the northeast side of London, at 221B Baker Street. Their landlady, Mrs. Hudson, had fallen in love with the two of them and welcomed them as new tenants when their parents kicked them out three years ago.

Due to their mating, Sherlock had gotten pregnant.

Their child, however, was killed when Sherlock was four months along-- his father kicked him in the stomach, effectively murdering their baby.

Mrs. Hudson had taken pity on them, and took them in. Of course, they couldn't pay her, so they simply helped her with anything and everything they could.

Whether that was going out for groceries accompanying her for a movie, or otherwise. She really became something akin to a mother to them. She said that once they turned 18, however, she would start charging them rent. 

Victor got a job earlier in the year with a bank working in loans, and Sherlock writes mystery novels about an Omega who calls himself a "Consulting Detective" and helps the local police with strange and odd cases, solving them without issue. He is becoming a fairly popular author, but under the pseudonym "Irene Adler," no one truly knows him.

Not that he or Victor mind.

They love their quaint, quiet life-- free of presumptions and expectations. 

Now, they travel home, watching as the sun was beginning to set.

The couple was walking, hand in hand, laughing and smiling about their adventures that happened that day.

"No, no, I swear!" Victor chuckles, "It was all over his shirt, it was hilarious!"

Sherlock giggles, leaning his head to rest on his Alpha's shoulder. They walk and talk, snow starting to fall quickly and quietly.

Unfortunately, because of where their apartment was, they have two options: go 20 minutes out of their way to get to their street, or, they must cross through this long, dark alleyway that always gives Sherlock the creeps.

When Sherlock is alone, the Omega always takes the 20 minute detour. In fact, even when he's with Victor, he tries to convince his Alpha to go around.

"Alpha-- Alpha, please, I don't like going that way..."

"You know I wouldn't mind usually, Sher, but this way takes 5 minutes! Why take 20 walking as this snow starts to pile higher and higher? By the time we're on our street, the snow might reach our calves!"

Sherlock wanted to argue, but he knew his Alpha was right.

*

Alpha John Watson was on his way home from work when snow began to fall. Groaning, he decided he'd walk to the next intersection and flag a taxi.

His day had been long and hard, and all he wanted to do was go home and enjoy a cold beer in front of the telly.

Not only had his newest receptionist dropped into heat and quit out of pure mortification, the surgery he preformed today ended in the young Beta dying on the table. He also accidentally shredded a paper that had taken him three months to get approved by the mayor, stating he could employ another doctor and nurse at his practice.

He slows to a stop by the coffee shop at the end of the street, raising a hand to wave down a taxi.

When three stroll right by him without thought, he groans loudly and turns, beginning to walk again.

That's when he hears a pleading, echoing scream.

Not just any scream, either... it's an Omega, and they're in trouble.

* 

"NO! Victor! Victor!" Sherlock screams, reaching for his Alpha on the ground. "No!"

"Shut up!" The much bigger alpha shoves Sherlock back against the concrete wall, rounding on Victor.

"Victor!" The Omega screeches as the strange alpha kicks Victor again and again, unrelenting as Victor tries to get up to attack him, but is unable as he's beaten.

A hard punch to the face shoves Victor to the white, snow covered ground once more. Only this time, the Alpha lifts his boot, and kicks him square in the jaw. A snap is heard as Victor's neck breaks, his jaw shattered as his body goes limp.

Tears stream down Sherlock's cheeks, and he feels something inside him burst into flames, his bond to Victor evaporating instantly.

His body crumples back against the building, and he slides down completely onto the ground as a harsh Heat is enabled in his body, pheromones in the air and slick leaking as the strange Alpha licks his lips.

Sherlock stares into Victor's cold eyes, his Alpha dead.

"Alpha...?" The Omega whimpers, reaching for Victor. "Alpha--?"

He's slapped, causing him to fall back against the pavement, his temple hitting the ground hard enough he sees stars.

"Pretty little Omega, those saccharine eyes will only be on me now," the vile Alpha teases him, starting to yank at his leggings.

"No--! No!" He screams, bucking his body as the Alpha undresses him.

"Sweet Omega, you'll be crying for more soon enough," he laughs, pressing his fingers to the inside of Sherlock's thighs, rubbing them in a teasing manner. He then pulls down his zipper, freeing his own member. "I can't wait to feel you around me, baby."

"Victor!" He sobs, "Victor! Help me--!"

His body seizes in fear, lust, and complete terror as the Alpha shoves himself inside, immediately beginning to move.

"Ah, yeah, Omega-- so good!" He praises Sherlock, who screams and cries for the man to stop. "So good, baby... you're going to call me Daddy or Alpha from now on, sweet little Omega," the man whispers in Sherlock's ear, sucking on his pulse point a little. "Sexy Omega."

His body begins to respond as _ooh_ , the Alpha's knot begins to form.

"Ooh! Alpha!" Sherlock cries out, his body shaking and quaking in pleasure. "Alpha!"

All seems to slow down as the Alpha comes closer and closer to knotting the Omega, all things blurring around them.

As Sherlock fades into pleasure, the Alpha is suddenly shoved off of him.

Sherlock screams, immediately falling back against the ground and passing out.

Not before he sees the silhouette of a different Alpha approach him.

*

John had walked upon-- what looks like-- a violent rape of an underage Omega.

The poor Omega's Alpha is dead, his body on the ground, eyes rolled in the back of his head.

He growls upon seeing the other Alpha taking advantage of the boy, the Omega' scent overwhelming his senses.

_Honey, lilac, and books._

" **{Unworthy,}** " John snarls, making his way over to the Alpha who is currently trying to violate the young Omega.

The alleyway now smells like death, sex, and pheromones.

Not only John's threatening ones, but also the Omega's natural scent that was just recently filling his nose.

A shiver runs down John's spine when the boy moans loudly, and something in him snaps.

"UNWORTHY ALPHA!" He yells, grabbing the other Alpha by the neck and throwing him across the alleyway.

Before the man could get up and charge, John threw him over his shoulder, sown onto the concrete as he snapped the man's neck.

He looks down at the Omega who has passed out, sighing as he leans down and lifts him up.


	2. Chapter 2

He kneels down next to the Omega, brushing the soft brunette curls out of his pale, tear-stained eyes.

"Pretty Omega," John's inner Alpha rumbles lowly, " _Mine_."

He lifts the Omega into his lap and holds his limp body tightly. The injured omega is suffering-- not only because of the physical assault, but also mentally from witnessing the brutal murder of his Alpha and their bond. The Omega needs to be as close to an Alpha as he can be. Tears gather along the brunette's long, thick eyelashes before trailing down his cheeks. The Omega unwittingly seeks out the strong musk of John's Alpha scent, burying his nose into John's chest. The Omega begins to make little mewling sounds. John, upon hearing a sweet purring in the Omega’s throat, leans down and scents him, licking along the fading bond mark of the brunette’s previous Alpha.

Once the omega seems to have passed out completely, John lays him gently back down to the ground.

Shaking his head, he looks around the surrounding scene. Something shiny catches his eye, and he sees a small satchel off to the side, with a reflective book and skull keychain.

It must be the Omega's. He goes over to it, rolling the top open.

Inside, he sees a cell phone, a wallet, an Alpha taser-- seeing this makes John growl possessively. Omegas who have Alpha tasers (which are a whole hell of a lot stronger than regular tasers) are known to have been attacked more-- a pack of suppressants, and gum.

He reaches for the Omega's white and gold clasp wallet, hopefully he can learn something about his pretty Omega.

He opens it, reading the ID there slowly.

Name: WILLIAM SHERLOCK TREVOR.

Gender/Secondary: MALE/OMEGA.

     Mate Name: VICTOR NICHOLAS TREVOR.

     Mate Gender/Secondary: MALE/ALPHA.

Address: 221B BAKER STREET.

Date of Birth: 01/06/2002.

John turns red as he realizes:

_Holy fuck._

_Oh... fuck._

_I've just imprinted on a pup._

_"A pup, John! A pup!"_ He could hear his ex-girlfriend, Mary, yell at him. _"How could you be such an absolute imbecile?!"_

_Well... no changing it now._

When Alphas imprint on Omegas, it is a form of bonding.

But, it's not bonding _exactly_.

The Alpha doesn't take the Omega as his mate, but, it is the Alpha's way of saying:

_I may not be fucking this one **yet** , but they are mine. If you try to take them from me, you will die. _

In cases of imprinting, the Alpha and Omega can only be attracted to each other-- no one else. Even if the Alpha has other mates, the infatuation that was there will die-- until the two new partners mate.

If they don't mate, and the Alpha turns the Omega away, the Omega slowly begin to deteriorate before they eventually die. That is, only if they can't find another Alpha to imprint on them.

He sets down the wallet and picks up the cell phone when it dings-- a text.

**Mrs. Hudson**

_Sherlock, where are you, dear? You and Victor were supposed to be home an hour ago!_

"Mrs. Hudson... a mother, maybe?" He mumbles, looking back at the dead Alpha, then over to the silently crying, curled up Omega.

He sighs. _What a day this has been..._

"Okay, kitten," he says affectionately, pulling Sherlock's bag over his shoulder before leaning down to pick Sherlock up.

The Omega whimpers and squirms in his arms, pressing his nose into John's shirt and inhaling deeply.

"I'll be taking you home, now," John says in the most comforting tone he can manage, turning and walking out of the alleyway.

•

John knocks loudly on the door to 221B Baker Street, praying that whoever this Mrs. Hudson was, she was home.

The gods answered as he heard her from inside, tripping over something and catching her footing before jiggling with the knob to unlock it, "You boys have some explaining to--!" She cuts herself off upon seeing John. "Oh, you weren't who I-- _Sherlock_!" She screeches when she notices the pup in John's arms.

"He's okay--" John tries to say, but the woman begins rambling and shouting and crying.

"Oh my god, Sherlock! You poor child! He looks like he's been run over by a BUS! Where is Victor?! What happened to Victor and Sherlock?! Who are you, what have you done to my pups?!" The woman was a Beta, and she growled loudly at him. 

Sherlock moans in his arms, tightening his hold on John's jacket, wiggling closer to his warmth.

When Mrs. Hudson-- or, who he assumes would be Mrs. Hudson-- sees how Sherlock seems so peaceful in John's arms, she relaxes slightly, glancing back into their home. "Well... since Sherlock seems to like you... come on in. I feel there is a story in here somewhere."

She opens the door wholly, allowing John to step inside.

John imagines how Sherlock and Victor would've walked through the door that evening, absolutely fine, had they simply taken a different route home.

He sighs, following after the Beta woman who disappears upstairs.

"Come on, sir Alpha. Best get Sherlock into bed so you can tell me what is going on," she says sadly, almost as if she knows what's happened already.

"Yes," he agrees, starting forward.

•

They sit by the fire, John listening out for any movement from the bedroom.

"Anything else?" Mrs. Hudson asks, already having cried herself out, mourning Victor.

John decides that it would probably be best for him to leave as soon as possible, but there is one more thing that the Pups' landlady-slash-mother figure should know.

"...Yes," he answers simply, not sure how to begin. "I..." he goes quiet, trying to find the words.

_I want to be with Sherlock._

_I saved Sherlock, he should be_ mine _._

_I won Sherlock when I defeated that other Alpha._

_Sherlock is mine._

_No, no, NO! Goddammit!_

_All of those things sound wrong!_

"Well then? Spit it out, young man," she tells him, her honey eyes worried.

"I've imprinted on Sherlock," the words come tumbling from his mouth as though he just admitted to masturbating in public-- embarrassed and fumbled together.

Mrs. Hudson's eyebrows knit together. "You did who on a what?"

He grits his teeth and forces the words out,

"I have... imprinted... on Sherlock..."

The coffin-like silence chills John to the bone.

Then, Mrs. Hudson abruptly stands up. "You did WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta reader, HelenHathor who has been keeping me in the present tense! xD
> 
> Also, credit to HH with the beginning of the story, where John imprints on Sherlock! I had Johnny boy do it, but I didn't show everyone how it looked... so Poppy wrote that whole scene and let me take it and rewrite it like I would say it! 👏🏻👏🏻
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! <3


	3. UPDATE.

 

Hi my lovelies~

This obviously isn't a chapter.

I apologize, because I myself hate these "chapters".

I wanted to give you all a heads up:

I am working 6 hours a day, taking 3 classes (for the last 7 weeks, it's been 5) and I am running my own business by myself.

I have little to no time to update, as all my "extra" time is going to people who do not believe in "extra" time.

Yes, I will still be updating!

HOWEVER, my updates will be shortened... I try to usually do about 900-1,500 words per update.

Now my updates are going to be anywhere between 500-900 words.

I can't stand when authors do those short updates and I hate to do them, but other than for 1) going completely hiatus or 2) orphaning my works, I'm not sure what to do!

I hope you all understand, you all are so good to an easily-pressured, horribly insecure weakling writer like myself.

*This update will be going on all of my current unfinished works. Thank you and I hope to give you an update soon!*

 

 

•Xip•


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is a long chapter. I got into it and then I REEEEAAALLY got into it.  
> The next chapter will start the short chapters!

"You imprinted on my pup?!" Mrs. Hudson shouts, standing up and rushing over to John, gripping his shirt in her fists and shaking. "My pup, Mr. Watson, my _pup_! How could you do such an awful, awful thing to that poor boy?!"

"Mrs. Hudson--" he starts, but she keeps rambling on and on.

"He _just_ lost his mate! His mate of three years, Mr. Watson, _three years_! Three years of love and loyalty that you--"

"Mrs. Hudson."

"--pletely overtook and stepped on! And, for that matter, wha--"

"Mrs. Hudson," John tries once more.

"--ou know about caring for an Omega Pup, Mr. Watson?! That was very unprofessional of you and how could you even--"

He growls out, rather loudly, " _Mrs. Hudson_!" 

"What?!" She asks him, finally stopping her monologue.

"Your pup, my new mate, is sleeping in the bedroom right next to this one. He just lost his mate, was raped, and gained a new Alpha-- all in the last _two_   _hours_. For the love of the _almighty_ , keep your voice _down_ ," he hisses.

Mrs. Hudson plops down onto the couch, and John can see that she hadn't realized she stood up to ream him out.

"You're right, Mr. Watson," she says quietly. "You're right. I apologize."

Silence.

"...what were you thinking when you did that, Mr. Watson?" She questions, her left hand placed over her eyes.

"I don't know, honestly," he replies sincerely. "I just... he was laying there, and I could feel how sad and how completely alone he would be without his previous love. I... I guess the moment took me over, too. After all, he... he smells very good... like a honeycomb tantalizing a bee," he chuckles at his last answer, but then stops himself when he realizes he may have offended Mrs. Hudson by describing her pup in such a way.

Instead, she just laughs. "Mr. Watson, even I, a Beta, can smell Sherlock's scent. It is pungent and many others can smell it, even when he's not in heat. It is very _tantalizing_ ," she teases him.

Nothing is said for a long while until Mrs. Hudson speaks up, before she walks back down to her own apartment downstairs. "Mr. Watson, Sherlock Holmes is a very sad Omega. He has been abused and hurt in more ways than you could ever imagine. Suicide attempts with him were the norm until Victor became his Alpha, or so Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, tells me. His own father killed his grandson, Sherlock's child, in the womb." John's eyes widen. "So, please, be gentle with him. He can be stubborn and you may have to put him in his place, but... please do so gently."

She turns and walks down the stairs, leaving John to sit in silence for the rest of the evening.

That is, until something begins tugging on his heartstrings to go check on Sherlock. He stands up, walking over to the door and pressing his ear against it.

He hears a soft crying, and it makes his heart hurt as though a shard of glass were stabbed through it.

He goes to knock on the door, but forgets to as he hears the Omega sobbing out his previous Alpha's name.

"Victor... Victor... Victor..."

Finally, John knocks, and all is quiet.

"...Sherlock?" John asks, ear still pressed against the door, "Kitten, are you okay?"

No answer.

"...May I come in?"

Silence echoes in his head, until finally he gets an answer. "...yes."

He opened the door, slowly, and poked his head in. Sherlock was rolled over in bed, his back to John.

He holds half of a stuffed skeleton plush, and John can read the words on its foot:

###  _Ma moitié._

Without literal translation, those words, in French means 'My Better Half.'

He glances around the room and finds the other half of the skeleton sitting on Victor's dresser.

Slowly making his way over to the bed, John sits down on Victor's empty side, and leans over the pup, carding his hands through the small Omega's soft hair. 

"I'm sorry... About Victor, Sherlock," he says, but the boy doesn't respond. "I'm also sorry, about the--"

"Imprinting on me was only logical, Mr. Watson," Sherlock whispers with a sigh, "I was forced into becoming the woman of the Alpha who murdered my mate, then being imprinted upon by the Alpha who killed the Alpha who murdered my mate. It's... it's just simple math, John."

A long silence settles between them, when John finally speaks, "I am sorry, Kitten," he says sincerely, causing Sherlock to turn and look at him, disbelief in his eyes. "I wish I would've gotten there sooner."

"Why...? What would you have done, John?" The sweet Omega asks in a small voice, but malice easily slips into his tone, "So you could've killed my Victor first...?" Something dark takes over his pup's features, "Is that what you wanted? Was this all some sort of scheme?!" By now, the Omega was crying and was shouting at him, "I am done with schemes, John! I dealt with their schemes all throughout school! I am done with schemes! I am done with everything, John!" Sherlock hisses at John, standing up and slapping the Alpha, dashing toward the door to leave the room.

John immediately runs after him grabs the Omega by the back of his neck like his mother would when he was being a naughty pup, and forced him back against the bed-- he could already tell standing by the door would give his Kitten reason to run.

"No!" Sherlock screams, kicking at the Alpha and trying to get away. "No! No, leave me alone! Leave me alone! Let me die, Omega's die if they can't get another mate after imprinting-- so let me die!" He sobs hysterically, but John refused to let that happen.

"All Alpha's are the same," the Omega whimpers, tears in his eyes. "My Victor was the oddity who cared more about his Omega than his own status! You would have just _let him die!_ I know it, I know it!" 

"Listen to me, Omega!" He growls, the sound forcing itself up from his belly, gripping his wrists harder. "I may be an Alpha, but I am a doctor, and I have a _code_! I would have tried to save your mate!" He uses his Alpha voice on the pup, who whimpers and tries to pull away.

John breathes out through his nose, trying to calm himself for the next time he speaks, "...I would not have let him die, so long as I were in my right mind. I would have tried to save him, Kitten. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to... but you should know that we can't change what's in the past," he takes the half-skeleton from Sherlock and throws it to the other side of the room. "Only your future, and there are many factors that can curveball your future."

Eyes narrow, and the next few words come out with a sobbing breath, "...what do you mean?"

He looms over his kitten, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I am John Watson; Alpha. I have imprinted on you, and I will bond with you."

Tears stream down Sherlock's cheeks, and he looks away from the Alpha. "I... I do not want you, John," he hiccups and sniffles, "I know that you think that-- that-- that because..." he takes a deep, shaky breath, "because you're top tier and rich and handsome and... and strong, that any Omega could want you. That I could want you."

"And you don't," John says to him, albeit sadly as he realizes that the Pup does indeed think he is strong, and handsome. "Why?"

"You are... you're not _him_. You're not the same as my Victor. I want my Alpha, and I will be together with him even in death!"

The Omega tries to slip free again, but luckily: John was ready this time. He brings the pup upward, slamming him back down on the bed.

Leaning in and licking Sherlock's neck, John whispers sweetly, "Realize this: our mating does not have to be right now, Omega, but I will not let you die. If that means taking you by force, in order to keep you alive... then I will, pup."

His words are met with a shocked yet, somehow steeled gaze. "You are not my Victor. My Victor was sweet and kind and would never do that to me, which you claim. You are not my Alpha... you are the kind of Alpha I hate the most!" Sherlock cries.

Gritting his teeth, John realizes that this "harsh" approach is not getting through to this particular Omega. _Try something else,_ _John_ , the voice inside his head that sounds eerily like Mary echoes. _Try anything else._

He breathes out heavily through his nostrils. "You are heartbroken, Omega, and you are not thinking straight. Instead of my threatening you, I have a proposition."

"...a proposition...?" Sherlock asks, his head tipping slightly to the side.

"Yes, a proposition."

Pale blue eyes narrow. "What kind of proposition?"

"Over the next few weeks, I will court you. I will court you and be your Stand-In Alpha," he murmurs, truly hating this proposition. But he will do it, for this pup. "You know what an SIA is, right?"

Sherlock swallows. "When... when an Omega's Alpha is killed or dies, and they have no other Alpha to mate with, they are assigned a Stand-In Alpha, who acts as their Alpha until they find a proper suitor. Many times, the SIA will court the Omega and become that proper suitor which they were looking for."

John smirks. "Not many Omegas know that. I'm pretty impressed, Pup."

"But... I don't want another Alpha!" Sherlock tries to pull his arms away from where John has pressed them together, into the bed over his head.

"I will make you want me, Kitten."

A sniffle. "And... and if I don't?"

Swallowing hard, John has to force the next few words from his mouth. "Then I will not stop you from reuniting with Victor."

John can almost see the calculations Sherlock is running in his mind, trying to know and understand if John was telling the truth.

The body underneath of him gives, no longer trying to fight as those curly brown locks cover his tear-stained eyes.

"Three weeks...?"

John nods. "Three weeks."

"Then, Mr. Watson..." Sherlock speaks quietly, "You have a deal. But you should know," then he looks up at the Alpha with rock-hard determination. "I am quite the stubborn Omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, bookmark, subscribe! ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

OMG. I JUST REALIZED I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE AUGUST!!

I am SOOO sorry!!!!

My classes are killing me. I literally have 5 classes and work one part time job, and one full time job. 😭

I WILL make sure to update this coming week. It might be short.

My updates might be short, but they'll come.

I'm so sorry guys!


	6. Chapter 6

It's day twelve into John's twenty-one day Stand-In-Alpha status with Sherlock.

He's brought home flowers, food, gifts, and other courting presents...

and yet absolutely _none_ of them have impressed the beautiful Omega in the slightest.

"I can be made happy, but impressing me takes time, Mr. Watson," the Pup once said to him.

John needs to figure out what will make the Omega just... melt like putty into his arms.

He's sitting at the coffee table, sipping on his drink. He made coffee for Sherlock, as he noticed the brunette drinking it, but ever since John began making it for him...

Sherlock had stopped drinking it.

It made John very angry to know that now, the Pup was pulling his leg.

But, he does not let it anger him. After all, thus Omega is stubborn, narrow-minded, brilliant and beautiful all in one.

... _If only I could find out what he likes!_ John thought one evening, when the doorbell rang.

He stood up, ready to go answer it, when Sherlock came out of his room at a quick, yet steady, pace.

"Coming~" the Omega calls, skipping toward the door once he was out of his seat, his mood eerily chipper.

Once Sherlock is out of sight, he hears the door click right open.

A, happy smile dawns the Omega's face once he sees who walks inside. "Greg!"

"Sherlock! Bloody hell, it's been ages!" The elder Omega says, wrapping him in a large hug. When they pull away from each other, Greg pulls a manilla folder from his belt, holding it up. "I have those murder inve--"

Sherlock's hand shoots up and out, clasping over the man's mouth, before he turns to glare at John.

"Can I do anything for you, John?"

John didn't realize that his face had fallen. "...murder?"

 

•••

OKAY Y'ALL

SO I ACTUALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO PUBLISH THIS

BUT IT'S BEEN UP FOR 12 HOURS ALREADY...

SO... OH WELL!

HERE'S AN ODDLY SHORT CHAPTER

SORRY

I LOVE YOU GUYS

•••

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!
> 
> ***I have decided that I will be finishing this fic.***


End file.
